That's Just Wrong
by Crash's Angel
Summary: ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once. I hold no rights to Inuyasha in any way.  
  
Warning: This fic is not intended for viewing by children or anyone that is opposed to sexual situations being talked frankly about. If you find mention of sexual situations disturbing, do not read this fic.  
  
Prologue  
  
Kagome ran, crying, through the forest in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well, with her huge, worn out backpack slung over her shoulder. She had gone to find Inuyasha before it got dark, to let him know that she was going home for a few days, when she had come across a sight she would have never imagined. She didn't even want to think about what she saw. Even the idea of it made her shudder and caused another wave of tears to come to her eyes.  
  
'I can't believe he would do THAT!! And with ... with ... that person. That's just wrong,' Kagome thought as she ran blindly towards her only way away from the pain. At least she could get away from him for a few days. The thought of escaping the pain and maybe forgetting what happened only made her run faster.  
  
In the meantime, Sesshoumaru was heading in the direction that he sensed his worthless half brother, to challenge him for their father's sword. He had passed through a clearing with an old dry well in it only minutes before something slammed into him with enough force to make him almost take a step back. Almost.  
  
Whatever had run into him had fallen to the ground and had yet to attempt to get up. He looked down and was slightly surprised to see the hanyou's miko curled up in a ball on the ground. And it looked like she was crying. Seeing her gave him an idea.  
  
She knew she had run into something, or more accurately, someone. It was pretty obvious, actually. Not only had she felt the impact, but now she was lying on the ground. After she fell she just curled into a ball and started crying even more. Whatever it was would probably end up killing her one way or another, and she really didn't care just then. She had been supremely betrayed and wanted to be rid of the pain. If that meant dying, then she would die. She didn't really want to, she would not have killed herself if given the option, but right then there was no way out of the situation and it would mean she would not have to find out if she could forget what she saw.  
  
She was surprised that after at least five minutes, she was still in one piece and alive. She decided to look up, and when she did, she wished she hadn't. Standing over her, looking as proud as ever, was Sesshoumaru, the Youkai Lord of the Western Lands, and HIS older half brother.  
  
"I don't care what you do to me; kill me, torture me, maim me, whatever. Just don't trade me for the Tetsusaiga," Kagome nearly sobbed out to the youkai lord. Then, when she spoke again, it seemed as if she was a different person. "I doubt Inuyasha would give the sword up for me anyway. He apparently has other interests," She made sure to emphasis the word other. After she was done speaking she curled up into a ball again.  
  
Sesshoumaru was intrigued by not only what she said, but how she said it. It sounded like she was spitting out the words almost like one would spit out rotten food, trying to get the words out of her mouth as fast as she could.  
  
"And what makes you believe that he would not, Miko?" He asked coolly. He was curious what had brought such a change to her attitude towards the hanyou. 'Not that I am interested in her, just her reason and her information about the hanyou,' he reassured himself. And if she really did not want to go back to the half-breed, then maybe she could be useful to the youkai lord. 'Rin would benefit from having another female human around.' He had to suppress a shudder at the thought of another human female in his house; if you could call it a house; it was so big.  
  
Kagome looked back up at him, tears streaking down her cheeks and more glistening in her eyes, and managed to choke out past the sobs a response. "It's just... so wrong. I ... I saw him ... in the woods. He was... having sex with ... with ..." Before she could finish talking, she passed out due to exhaustion and the shock of what she had saw.  
  
'Stupid, weak humans. If I want to know what she does about the half-wit half-breed, then I will have to take her with me. And it sounded like the hanyou would be busy for the night, therefore it would be of no use trying to obtain the sword yet tonight,' Sesshoumaru thought while looking at the unconscious girl in front of him, with a slight frown on his face.  
  
He begrudgingly gathered the miko up in his arm and turned to head back to his home.  
  
'Why do I have the nagging feeling that this girl will cause me nothing but trouble,' he questioned himself. Not knowing the answer, he sniffed the air to check for other youkai in the area. He could only faintly detect his younger brother and another scent that was not familiar to him. 'It must be that kitsune that travels with them.' He mentally shrugged. The only other thing he could smell was Kagome, still crying in her exhaustion induced sleep. Without even giving it another thought, he took off into the air, and towards his home.  
  
End A/N: I am going to be gradually reposting my fics here on ffn. If anyone wants to know when I update, they can go join my yahoo group: http :// groups. yahoo. com / group / fanfics_in_the_night . Just remove the spaces. Also, if anyone is interested, I have my own site where I post my fanfiction, along with several others. http :// www. Angelfire e. 


	2. The Awakening

Warning: This fic is not intended for viewing by children or anyone that is opposed to sexual situations being talked frankly about. If you find mention of sexual situations disturbing, do not read this fic.  
  
Chapter 1: The Awakening  
  
Sesshoumaru had been waiting for three days now for the miko to wake up. And now it was going on four days, which was irritating him. She should have woken up by now. Not that he really cared, because he didn't. He had finally got fed up with waiting, and had sent his servant, Jaken, to wake her up. He had been given specific orders to not return until the miko girl was awake. That had been over three hours ago and now Sesshoumaru was even more irritated, and also, much to his chagrin, he was standing right outside the room he had her placed in.  
  
When he had first ordered Jaken to wake the miko, he had not been by the door and had no real reason to be standing there. He had been in his personal study, going over some letters he had received from the other lords, trying to keep his mind off of the girl and how he was irritatingly intrigued her. After nearly an hour of waiting, he could no longer focus on the letters he was reading, and went to the library to do some research or maybe some casual reading. It wasn't as private as his study, but it was closer to the girls room, even though he really wasn't thinking of that aspect of the library when he decided to move. Or at least that's what Sesshoumaru kept telling himself as he walked there.  
  
He had sat there for over an hour, not being able to concentrate on anything other than the intriguing miko, asleep in the room next to Rin's, before he felt the need to move once again.  
  
After Sesshoumaru left the library, he wandered through the long, elegant hallways, slowly drawing closer to where the miko's room was, not really thinking about where he was going, just going there.  
  
He was intrigued by her. Very few humans stood up to him and fewer challenged his right to anything he wanted. Those few humans had all been men, never a woman, and before this miko, definitely never a girl. All that had done so before had been put in their place rather quickly, namely they ended up dead and anyone else around them left living, if any ever were, were cowering in fear of him. All except for this miko girl, that is.  
  
While he waited for Jaken to wake her, he stood outside the door, pondering why he had allowed her to live after all of her insolent acts during each of their previous encounters.  
  
Inside the room, some strange happenings were going on. For the longest time, Jaken had been unable to get close to the human. It started out that he couldn't even get into the room. Somehow, she had put up an extensive shield around herself, unconsciously protecting herself and her surroundings, even while in a deep sleep. Fortunately, Jaken had experience dealing with, and breaking down, protection barriers. Unfortunately, it was the most complex and strong barrier he had ever encountered, save for Sesshoumaru-sama's barriers. It confused him to no end how a miko so untrained could do something like this without even a conscious thought.  
  
Thinking back on that fact, Jaken paused in his work momentarily to think about it further. Getting nowhere, he decided he could ponder over it more later. He could sense Sesshoumaru-sama outside the door and could tell that the demon lord was distracted by something and would not notice the barrier stalling the small toad demon in his task of waking the miko. So he got back to work, hoping to please Sesshoumaru-sama, even in the smallest way.  
  
After another half hour, Jaken had been able to dissolve the miko barrier enough to reach the girl. Unfortunately, the barrier that he had worked so hard to remove closed in behind him.  
  
Not worrying too much about that at the time, he set to the task of waking the sleeping miko. He just hoped that Sesshoumaru- sama would not be too mad at him for taking so long in completing his assigned task.  
  
Outside the door, Sesshoumaru had switched the topic of his pondering, but not entirely. He was curious as to the reason his fool brother had not come to collect the miko in the last three days. 'Though she did say he had other interests now,' Sesshoumaru mused, a bit of a smirk appearing on his lips momentarily, before the hint of emotion disappeared.  
  
Suddenly, there was a literally ear splitting scream sounding from within the room in which he had placed the miko. If he had been any closer, his ears would have been ringing after the high pitched sound. Luckily, he had paced down the hall in his musings.  
  
At first, Sesshoumaru could not decide if the scream had come from the girl or Jaken. Then, the voice came back, screaming more and this time accompanied by words. He decided that the terrible sound was coming from the girl, because the voice was screaming about lecherous and hentai toads. Sesshoumaru almost let a ghost of a smile grace his lips for a fraction of a second at the unexpected turn of events, before wiping all emotion off of his face again.  
  
'Unexpected,' he thought as he headed back towards the room when the screaming tuned down to a level his sensitive ears could handle. 'Not really. I should have expected Jaken to take a long time to wake a simple human and then make her almost deafen the whole household.'  
  
He had reached his destination and had a hand ready to slide open the shoji door when he heard Jaken begging for mercy, and when she apparently would not give him any, Jaken then started yelling for help.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door to see the girl holding Jaken's Staff of Skulls and beating him over the head with it. She then pulled her right leg back behind her and swung it forward with all her might, aiming straight for Jaken's already abused head. Her foot connected with its target and sent the bruised and battered Jaken careening towards the doorway.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped to the side so as to not get hit by the flying Jaken, who then slammed into the wall opposite the door with enough force to knock him unconscious. When Sesshoumaru stepped back into the doorway, he set eyes on a fuming Kagome, which to some would be quite scary.  
  
"Why did you bring me here, Sesshoumaru," Kagome demanded, glaring at the youkai lord relentlessly.  
  
"I thought you may become useful to me," Sesshoumaru told her in a cold voice that ran chills down her spine, but she wasn't sure why. She wasn't afraid of him and the chills had not been those caused by fear.  
  
"Oh great! So I'm just a means to an end, again," Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, only nodding his head in response to her question, silently curious what she had meant by 'again'. 'Did the hanyou only use her to get the jewel? It is very likely,' he contemplated.  
  
"So what do you want with me," she sneered at him, growling as best a human could.  
  
"You will find out later," he looked at her, curious, even if he only admitted it on the inside. 'What did my stupid half- brother do to her to make act such as this?' She had never been this hostile during any of their previous encounters, even when she had been defending her companions. He shook his head slightly, even more confused by his even remotely caring about her than he was by her.  
  
He suddenly picked up the scent of something on the wind and used it as an excuse to avoid answering her question.  
  
"Right now we have company that I am sure would like to talk to you," he said while turning to leave and motioning to a very confused Kagome to follow.  
  
On the way out, they passed the still unconscious Jaken. Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly towards her and spoke up again.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would not abuse my servants so much. Good help is hard to find. I do not wish to have to find more," he told her coolly, making it very clear she was to lay off the abuse of Jaken.  
  
She just rolled her eyes at him but nodded none-the-less to let him know that she understood and they continued towards the front door with Kagome still fuming.  
  
End A/N: For links to my website and yahoo group, go see my profile. – Crash's Angel 


	3. The Confrontation

Warning: This fic is not intended for viewing by children or anyone that is opposed to sexual situations being talked frankly about. If you find mention of sexual situations disturbing, do not read this fic.  
  
A/N: Gee, someone actually thought I was plagiarizing my own work. Just because I have a different pen now. Sorry if I don't feel like being 'Crash4'. If that person would have just read my bio, they would have known that I am slowly reposting chapters as edit them. And I do have a life. Sorry if reposting isn't going as fast as some would like, but I've got a whole lot of more important stuff to worry about other than how fast I'm putting chapters up on ffn. Honestly, I'm not particularly fond of ffn since they removed my fics, and if people really want to read my fics, I suggest you go join my group, or check out my website, or go to any other site that I post at. Now I will stop complaining, and let everyone go read.  
  
Chapter 2: The Confrontation  
  
When Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked out the front doors of his house, she was slightly overcome by the beauty of her current surroundings. She was also surprised when she noted that no one was out there. Sesshoumaru had said that there was company there and that the people would probably want to talk to her, and now there was no one there. It irritated her to no end. He was probably just trying to get out of answering her questions that he had to know she would ask if given the chance.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the young miko's irritation, but remained silent for the time being. He knew why she was upset; he just didn't want to explain how he knew there were guests coming before they even arrived to the girl. She was a miko, she should have known about his youkai senses. Obviously, she was extremely untrained in various aspects of her powers and responsibilities, not to mention her lack of knowledge about youkai.  
  
While standing outside, waiting for the so-called guests to arrive, or whatever it was they were doing, Kagome reflected on all that had happened to her recently. She didn't even want to think about what she had seen Inuyasha doing the other night, that still hurt too much, the wounds too new and too deep. But at least Sesshoumaru she could think about. She probably wouldn't be able to figure him out, but at least she could try. He had taken her in and given her a room to sleep in, and though she still wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, she had a feeling it had been longer than just one night. And something that really confused her about the youkai lord was the young girl she had noticed on the way outside. It wasn't so much that she was there that confused Kagome, but that she was human and how she interacted with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru had stopped when the young girl had appeared in the hallway and asked where he was going, if she could go, and then, when she spotted Kagome, went off asking questions about her. Most of them were the basic little kid questions; who she was, how long she was going to stay, and stuff like that. But then the little girl, Rin, as Sesshoumaru had called her, went on asking even more questions, like if Kagome was going to mate with Sesshoumaru and be her new mom. That one had made Kagome's cheeks turn red almost instantly, and she thought she saw, for just a moment, a hint of pink on Sesshoumaru's face before his face returned to it's normal, cold, indifferent expression, any color that had been there disappearing instantly.  
  
After that question, Sesshoumaru had told Rin that they were going outside to meet some people that were coming and she had to stay inside. He also informed the girl that she could ask Kagome, who'd had to introduced herself because Sesshoumaru had no intentions of doing so himself, all the questions she wanted later. That satisfied Rin's curiosity for the time being, but only served to confuse Kagome further.  
  
Rin acted like Sesshoumaru was some sort of a Kami or something. She would definitely have to talk to the young girl later, and see if she could find some insight into the youkai lord's mind from Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru was immersed deep in his own thoughts, as well. 'Why had he saved the human? Either of them for that matter?' No matter how hard he thought about it and how deep into his mind he delved, he could not find the answer to that question. At least not one that his pride would accept, anyway.  
  
Something else that bothered him was that the human miko had been on his mind almost constantly since she ran into him in the forest. He had no reason to be thinking about her that much or even at all. He kept trying to tell himself that he had only brought her here so that she could recover and then she could tell him the hanyou's weaknesses. Inuyasha had done something to upset her and she would be more willing to tell him now, so that he could go punish the stupid half breed for his stupid mistakes.  
  
He suddenly shook his head slightly. Why did he care if Inuyasha paid for his mistakes against this slip of a human girl? It wasn't as if he cared about her. He didn't even really care about Rin, she just wanted to follow him around so he allowed it, he didn't know why, but he did. Or that was what he had been telling himself ever since he brought her back to life using the Tenseiga. Lately, he'd been having to tell himself that much more often, mainly whenever she wrapped her little arms around his legs, which was practically every time she saw him.  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air again; trying to discern how long it would take the remaining group of shard hunter's to get there. At first he had thought it was just the hanyou coming to collect his miko, but he more recently caught the scent of the youkai that was in the forest the night the miko had run into him, and the scent of the other humans. Oddly enough, what he had assumed to be the kitsune was not. He could tell now, since the kitsune's scent was different from that of this other youkai, which caused his curiosity to peak some. He would have to wait and see who the mystery youkai was, though he wished they would hurry up. The humans that usually rode on the fire cat were probably what had been holding the hanyou and other youkai up. He was curious and did not like to wait. The group had a few shards with them that he could sense, but he knew the girl kept the shards on her person. He had seen them there on a chain, around her neck.  
  
He could tell that they should arrive in a few minutes, and then maybe he could get the human girl to tell him what the half breed's weaknesses were. Or maybe she would go running back to him like an idiot. He hoped not; he actually accredited her with more intelligence than that. Maybe, he wasn't really sure. She had travel with the hanyou for a while and for doing that she couldn't all that intelligent. Maybe he would have time to find out. Not that he cared or anything.  
  
Kagome had sensed a couple of shards coming towards them, but did nothing more than stand up a little straighter and scan the surrounding area a few times. Sesshoumaru was a youkai and could probably sense them in some way, shape, or form. They were coming, that was for sure, but they weren't moving with as much haste as they normally did when a youkai had a shard or two and wanted the ones she had. Well, they were moving faster than she could, but not as fast as a certain wolf youkai. Why did she have to think of him at a time like this? She had to focus on the shards and nothing else. She could only hope that whatever Sesshoumaru wanted to use her for was important enough that he would protect her.  
  
'Yeah, right. Like he would do that. I'm nothing but a means to an end and I'm sure he can find another one that would suit his purpose just as well,' she thought sourly to herself.  
  
She looked up again. The shards were really close. She turned her body to fully face the direction that the shards were coming from. She looked over her left shoulder only to be surprised to see that Sesshoumaru had turned as well.  
  
'Why is it that big of a shock? He can sense the shards and can probably sense the youkai as well,' she criticized herself as she stood waiting expectantly for the youkai to appear. She knew it wasn't just one youkai as well. It was a three or four, she wasn't real sure. What it really felt like was three and a half.  
  
Sesshoumaru had noticed her stand a little taller and scan the area. Apparently she felt the approaching shards. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know who carried those shards like he did. He then watched as she tensed up some and turned in the direction of the approaching group. He smirked after she looked back over her shoulder at him. He really didn't know why. He also didn't understand the small prick of pride he felt as he watched her do these things. He was also saddened the smallest amount by the fact that he could smell fear and anxiety coming off of her. He opted to not think about it at the time. His 'guests' would be arriving in less than a minute, if it took them even that long to get there.  
  
As Sesshoumaru had predicted, the group burst out of the tree line less than a minute later. He was shocked when the miko took a few steps back and her previous emotions came out even heavier and were joined by ... pain. He was confused. 'Why would she feel pain, she is not injured, and the pain was not been there a moment ago.'  
  
The two humans astride the fire youkai looked relieved that she was okay. They had to restrain the young kitsune from jumping straight from the back of the youkai into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha looked like it was barely worth his time and effort to come get her. The other youkai, that Sesshoumaru could now clearly identify as a wolf youkai, was standing there not know what expression to have on his face. It would flash from love, to relief, to pain, to guilt, to worry, and the whole list would flash across his face repeatedly. Sesshoumaru could also tell that the wolf youkai was the one with the shards.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the group and growled out, "Let me do the talking. I don't need any of you to fuck this up."  
  
Sesshoumaru was curious as to what it was that could be messed up. But again he put it on his now enormous list of things to think about later.  
  
By that time, Kagome had actually moved herself behind Sesshoumaru, trying to hide herself from Inuyasha. It hurt to even think about him and now she had to see him. She thought she would have had at least a few more days. Stuff like this would happen between Inuyasha and Kikyo and she ran home for at least three days before he even bothered to come look for her.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward with the wolf youkai flanking his right side. The hanyou turned around to growl at him, but he stood his ground and growled back. Inuyasha just turned back around and started forward again, but was still growling. Then he spoke up. Well more like yelled, really.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what did you do to Kagome," he demanded, the words barely discernable through the growl.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing, little brother. I have done nothing to her except bring her back here after she passed out in the forest around that ridiculous human village you hang around. You should also note that I am not the one that she is trying to hide from. So the question, is not what I did to her, but what /b did to her," Sesshoumaru scolded Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback by the harshness that was in his older brother's voice. All the years he had known Sesshoumaru, there was never any emotion in his voice, but now there was disgust and ... Sesshoumaru was scolding him like he was a little kid.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to look at the wolf youkai behind him. Inuyasha leaned over towards him and the two started talking. It was muffled some, but they were talking about how to get the miko, Kagome, to return with them.  
  
Kagome peaked out from behind Sesshoumaru and saw Inuyasha leaning over Kouga, and suddenly a wicked gleam appeared in her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT," she screamed at him. Inuyasha would have hit the dirt except for the fact that Kouga had gotten underneath him somehow.  
  
"Oi, wench. What was that for," Inuyasha asked, some muffled agreements coming from underneath him.  
  
"I saw you in the forest, and now you just expect me to forget it like it never happened, and go back with you? That's not happening. I will go back with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, but I will NOT go back with you," Kagome yelled at him.  
  
By that time, the spell had worn off and he stood up. Kouga just sat up and looked dumbfounded at her.  
  
"What about me? You're my woman. You should come back with me to my pack," Kouga practically whined out  
  
"You? You want me to go back with you? Let's get something straight right now. I never agreed to be your woman, you just assumed that it would be the greatest thing to happen to me in my entire life, and I would love you just because you say you love me. That's not happening. I also happened to see who Inuyasha was with the other night," she growled out at the dense Kouga.  
  
When she said that, Kouga, the great prince of the northern wolf tribes, turned all kinds of colors. First he was red with embarrassment, then green like he was going to be sick, and finally settled on a very pale greenish yellow color that looked like he should be dead. Or would be soon. But then again, the way Kagome was talking Kouga and Inuyasha might both end up dead.  
  
Kouga barely got out in a whisper, "And what did you see," he questioned weakly, not really wanting to know the answer, but having to know if she saw what he feared she did.  
  
"You should know. You were there. Inuyasha, SIT! I didn't say you could leave," she hissed at the back of his head, considering the fact that his face was implanted in an Inuyasha shaped crater.  
  
No one had quite figured out what the young miko had meant when she said that the wolf prince had been there until Kagome started to yell at Kouga some more.  
  
"You say I'm your woman, but I don't really believe that. Even if I was yours, you wouldn't be mine. I think you already belong to someone else, don't you, Kouga," she questioned.  
  
Kouga's complexion gained more of a green and pale tint. All he did was slowly nod his head, hoping to quiet her anger.  
  
Unfortunately, that wasn't good enough for Kagome. She was still hurt and if she couldn't hurt them, then she was going to embarrass the hell out of them both, starting with Kouga.  
  
"So why don't you tell everyone here who you really belong to, or should I do it," she questioned further. Kouga just shook his head. He couldn't utter a word, even if he had desired to, which just then he wished he could crawl in a hole and hide.  
  
"No? Okay, then I'll tell them," She turned to face the others and even shot a glance at Sesshoumaru, and then noticed Inuyasha trying crawl away again. "Inuyasha, SIT! What's the matter? Are you afraid of a weak, human girl," she asked him. Of course, he couldn't respond since his face was once again buried underground a few feet.  
  
Sesshoumaru was going to have to do something about all these holes Inuyasha was making. But watching him in pain was good enough to let it continue. Pain caused by this small human girl was even better.  
  
Kagome looked back at the main group of her friends. "The night I ran away, the night Sesshoumaru brought me here, when I went looking for Inuyasha, I found him having sex with Kouga." 


End file.
